Nessie's Dream
by spacebunny1224
Summary: Ness wakes up in the middle of the night from a dream she desperately wants to make real. However she needs her boyfriend Jacob to make it real ;) How far will he let her go? read and see. Rated T for a reason. One shot. Please Review but be nice about it.


**OK first off this is my first time doing a Twilight fanfic so plz be nice about it when you review. In this story Nessie isn't Bella and Edward's daughter she is just a human that Jacob imprints on and she's 17. She knows his secret but he wants to be very careful with her since the werewolves in my story are super strong like the vamps. However the relationship is similar to Bella and Edwards since Nessie wants to have sex with Jacob and he is against the idea since he fears for her safety. Anyway review but please don't hurt my feelings. Ok enjoy!**

RPOV

I woke up and stared at the clock. It was 2 a.m and I was panting from the intense dream I had just had about Jacob. I gently unwrapped his arms from around me because I was way too hot since I was blushing non stop as the images were still going through my head.

"Can't sleep love?" he asked sleepily cracking an eye open and smiling slightly.

I smiled and put my hand on his cheek, "I uh…had a dream."

"A good one or a bad one?" he asked opening both eyes.

"It was a really good dream," I said getting into a more comfortable position and facing him. My cheeks burned as the images replayed in my mind again.

"It must have been a good dream," he said smiling and brushing his thumb along my cheek, "You're blushing."

"Yeah…that's because you were in it," I said softly running my hand down his chest tracing his abs, "I didn't want to wake up."

"Tell me about it. Maybe I could make it happen," he said gently kissing my forehead.

"Or I could _show _you instead," I said kissing his lips. My heart raced as he kissed me back. I loved how he kissed since he always did it slow and seemed to savor my touch. It drove me crazy with want for him and my hand on his chest slowly inched lower.

He pulled back all of a sudden, "Ness…No." He gently took my hand and brought it back up to his neck

"You said we would try one day," I pouted moving my leg over his waist hoping to tease him. I always slept in a t-shirt (his usually) and a pair of panties nothing else.

"Not now."

"Why not now?" I asked frustrated and kissing his neck, "I am literally aching for you because I want you so bad. How can you say no?"

"We've talked about this. I don't know if I can control myself once we're in that situation. What if I hurt you? I couldn't live with myself if I did. You know I want to but-"

I cut him off with a kiss. He groaned and I felt his fist grab my sheets but he kissed me back. I knew he wanted to as much as I did now. I inched more on top of him while kissing him still but he let go of the bed and gently pushed me back off the side of him. I pulled back and kissed his neck before whispering in his ear, "I love you so much, Jacob. Please let's just try to make love right now. I want you, I _need _you. So much it's almost painful. Don't you feel it too?"

"Yes," he said huskily breathing deeper, "I want you so much too, Ness. You have no idea…ok you win. We'll _try_, but if I hurt you in any way you _must_ tell me," he said making me look at him.

"Ok!" I said hugging him smiling like an idiot.

"I mean it, Ness," he said sounding serious.

"Ok ok, worry wart," I said kissing his nose, "But I know you can control yourself."

"Maybe. But we also have to keep quiet your parents are home."

"I will," I said softly kissing his lips. When he kissed me back it didn't feel as reluctant and cautious as usual, it felt like he was letting go a little bit. He pulled my leg higher gently and now it was on his chest. We kissed deeper and I moaned softly when our tongues connected.

I finally rolled on top of him and this time he didn't stop me. In fact he helped me do it. I sat up and released his mouth.

"Touch me,Jake," I said getting off of him and laying next to him with my arms above my head.

He smiled slighty and removed a strand of hair out of my face, caressing my cheek. I blushed and took his hand away from my face.

"You know that's not what I meant," I said.

"I know, sorry," he chuckled, "You're just so breathtakingly beautiful."

"Quit stalling and come here," I said blushing pulling him to me. I ran my hands through his short black hair and frantically kissed him. I felt his heart beat faster as he kissed me back just as passionate. He took my breath way as he slowly ran his hand up my side, taking my shirt up with it. I moaned softly into his mouth to show I liked where this was going.

His lips moved from my mouth to my neck and I sighed. It always drove me crazy when he kissed my neck. I tightened my grip on his hair when he licked and nibbled gently on my skin. I felt myself heating up between my legs and I rubbed my thighs together impatiently.

"Jake.." I sighed as he pulled my shirt up more exposing my stomach and almost my breasts.

He was taking too long to get rid of my shirt so I gently pushed him back and I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the floor. I blushed at he looked at me almost naked but I wanted him to see me.

I pushed him on his back gently and I straddled him. I noticed his eyes were on my face instead of my breasts. Did he not like how I looked? When he saw my hurt look his look changed to concern.

"Something wrong?"

"Why don't you…I mean I'm sitting on top of you with no shirt on and yet you're still looking at my face mostly. Do you…not like-" I started before he cut me off by quickly sitting up and kissing me. I shut up immediately and knotted my fingers through his hair. When I felt our bare chests pressed up against each other a chill went up my spine. His arms wrapped around my back holding me tighter to him as we kissed deeper. He eventually pulled back and put his forehead against mine staring into my eyes.

"Ness, every inch of your body is beautiful to me, but your angel-like face puts me in a trance sometimes. It doesn't mean I don't enjoy seeing you naked, I just enjoy looking at your face the most," he said softly.

"Jake…" I said feeling overwhelmed with love for him, "I need you so much," I said fighting back tears of joy.

"Me too, Ness," he whispered against my lips making me want him even more. We silently undressed each other. He continued to kiss me everywhere making sure I was aroused until we finally joined as one. "Jake," I sighed out loudly in pleasure. It felt even better than what I imagined it would even though it was my first time. I pressed my fingers into his back.

"Shhhh hang on to me and try not to moan loud baby," he whispered before kissing my forehead. We made love for hours occasionally his wolf strength did hurt me a little and he bit me every now and then gently at least. I didn't mind though. I had wanted this for so long. I wasn't going to freak him out by telling him he hurt me. All I could hear was our breathing, our racing heartbeats and him softly shushing me if a moan escaped which happened often. By the time we were too exhausted to go on anymore I collapsed on top of him and he was trembling. Both of us were covered in a thin layer of sweat and blushing madly. Tears escaped from my eyes since I was filled with so much joy and love for him I almost couldn't stand it.

"Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" he asked really worried wiping my tears away.

"No," I said kissing his neck, "I've just never been so happy. I love you so much Jacob. Please don't leave."

"I'll never leave," he said holding me tight, "I love you forever Renesmee." I smiled against his skin and we fell asleep holding each other for once with nothing between us. I knew this was only the beginning of our many good nights to come.


End file.
